juniorjusticeleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Jennifer Stewart
Batgirl (real name Jennifer Stewart) is a member of the Junior Justice League and the daughter of John and Shayera Stewart. She is incredibly agile, with agility at a level that could one day be equal to that of Batman. Furthermore, Batgirl is a skilled fighter and a capable technology expert. History Early Life Jennifer is the only child of John Stewart, Green Lantern and the former Hawkgirl, Shayera Stewart. She deeply fears heights which is the reason why she is reluctant to learn how to fly. She is a tough girl who challenges everyone. Personality Batgirl is a little bit childish, toying around with villains during missions, and often getting into trouble. No doubt brought on by the fact that she had no formal teamwork practice, she does not get along very well with other people. Due to her parent's influence on her, the three have similar personalities when not on League business. While her parents can be very serious during a fight, Batgirl's demeanor is quite the opposite while on missions. Jennifer is naturally a very lighthearted individual who seems to take great joy in nearly everything that she does. While on missions, she can often be heard laughing in the middle of battles, particularly during acrobatic feats, though she also does this to confuse her foes on her location while she is stealthing around them. When simply interacting with her friends, Jennifer behaves in a childish manner, in which she jokes freely about her teammates, and even pokes fun at them when they make mistakes. She often times is scattered-brained as she'll go off on a tangent while in the middle of a thought or conversation. She seems to have a particularly close friendship with Wonder Girl, whom she is able to joke with and considers a sister of sorts. Like her parents, Batgirl is a natural tactical thinker. Often coming up with plans for the team on the fly and figuring out complex situations faster than many of her teammates. She is also very pragmatic and prefers to think ahead. Batgirl initially considered herself to be the natural leader of Junior Justice League, citing her longer experience as a hero. However, her experience only working alone and her lack of teamwork training led her to mistakenly assume that the other members of the team would understand and follow her plans without her explaining them. This unfortunately caused problems on the team's first few missions together. She subsequently claimed that Superboy would be a better leader for the team. While Michael accepted the role, he stated that both he and the rest of the team expected Batgirl to eventually take back the mantle, due to the fact that she was more suited for the job. Like Shayera, Jennifer is always ready with a witty comeback or biting remark. She seems to be constantly on the defensive and is intent on proving herself to anyone who questions her. She has a massive temper that flares up when people argue or belittle her and doesn't mind confronting said people. Characteristics Jennifer has green eyes, shoulder-length amber hair, and a lean acrobatic build. She is also a bit short for her age. Clothing Her uniform is comprised of black with purple tinted boots and gloves, and a lavender tunic with the symbol of a yellow bat spread over the chest. Around her waist she wears a gold colored utility belt with various pouches for all her equipment. Around her shoulders she wears a cape that is black on the outer-lining but dark purple on the inner-lining. Batgirl also wears a cowl at all times to hide her identity. While she wears her mask, her eyes appear completely white. Powers & Abilities Powers Batgirl possesses super-human strength and Olympic level gymnastic skills. Though with high-powered opponents, Jennifer relies on her physical conditioning and acrobatic prowess. Batgirl is also the team's strategist and hacker. Abilities Besides her superhuman powers; Jennifer's courage, skill, experience, determination, and personal strengths are enough to make her a capable fighter. *'Conditioning': Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen based off of her mother's, Batgirl has exercised physical form to near-perfection for a Thanagarian and human of her age for the purposes of fighting crime. She is shown defeating opponents far larger and more powerful than herself on many occasions. **'Enhanced Speed': Batgirl is shown to be able to run at above the average speed for a teen of her age. **'Superhuman Endurance': Batgirl's endurance is greater than a human's due to her Thanagarian lineage. **'Enhanced Agility': Jennifer has proven to be well over the peak of human agility. **'Superhuman Strength:' Jennifer's physical strength is much higher than a regular human. She is able to punch small craters into walls without any effort. **'Capable Strategist': She is a decent strategist having shown to take Galatea down in less than a minute after arriving on scene, by making use of the Argoan's weakness to Kryptonite, when the entire Junior Justice League was about to be defeated. *'Movement': **'Master Acrobat': Batgirl has proven to be able to perform complicated aerial maneuvers and flips. **'Master of Stealth': Jennifer is a master at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing. **'Escape Artistry': She is capable of escaping from various traps and locks in impressive time. **'Marksmanship': Batgirl is an impressive marksman. She utilizes her Batarangs with amazing precision and almost never misses her target. Though this is after she was formally trained by Batman as she had horrible aim when she trained herself. **'Limited Flight': Even though she can't fly, Jennifer knows how to glide with her wings and well...crash land. **'Skilled Thief': She was able to steal the Batgirl suit, from the Batcave, without being caught. *'Mental': **'Detective Skills': Though not as good as Batman, who is known as the World's Greatest Detective, Jennifer has demonstrated exceptional deductive reasoning skills. **'Vehicle Driver': Excellent at piloting the League's javelins, the Batcycle, the Batwing, and the Batbot. **'Semi-Multilingual': She can understand and speak some Thanagarian and Interlac, the universal language in deep-space, after being taught by Shayera. **'Master Hacker and Computer Technician': Batgirl has shown that she is more than capable of easily gaining access to almost any computer or program she wants in a matter of seconds. She was easily able to hack into both Justice League and S.T.A.R. Labs files with little to no effort on her part though some of this is due to the gadgets she has obtained or stolen from Batman. Potential Ability *'Flight:' Unlike Shayera, Jennifer has yet to learn how to fly. Partially due to Shayera not having enough time to properly teach her and that Jennifer suffers from acrophobia and will make excuses for why she can't learn. Weaknesses Despite her intense training, Batgirl has all the weaknesses of a teenage girl. Her massive temper also makes her think with her fists and not her head at times which has gotten her into many dangerous situations. Early on, Jennifer had shown a lack of conventional teamwork. Where, during certain situations, she would disappear abruptly either to scout ahead or perform some other sort of task, without notifying anyone else. This is not to any ego or inconsideration however, but instead because of the fact that while working alone, she didn't have to anticipate anyone else's moves or thoughts. While this works well for her while working alone or with her parents, this does not work with the rest of the Junior Justice League. Batgirl's childlike confidence in her own abilities has also proven to be a weakness as she will impulsively attempt to combat opponents who are either superior in terms of fighting skills to her own or metahumans who are considerably dangerous, such as during her one-on-one fights with Bizarro and a mind-controlled Shayera. *'Acrophobia': Jennifer's fear of heights can be used against her. If held high enough, she will freeze up which will make her vulnerable to being attacked. She can also experience panic attacks and symptoms of vertigo in extreme cases. Equipment Like Batman, Batgirl carries a variety of weapons in her utility belt that subsitutes for when her superpowers cannot help her and allows flexibility in attack type. She also wears a transfiguration bracelet, made by Batman, to hide her wings. Weapons *'Batarangs': Bat-shaped objects that are used as long range attack weapons with various uses, such as an explosive, or ones that release gas. *'Grappling Guns': A hand-held device that fires a grappling hook along far distances allowing for Batgirl to make hasty escapes and climb to high objects and buildings. The grapple lines can be lengthened and pulled back using the buttons on the gun. *'Taser': Jennifer carries around a hand-held tazer, that can be used for both short-range and long-range. The exact voltage of the electrical blast is unknown, but it was enough to slow down Galatea. *'Gas Pellets': Tiny-marble like devices that gives off a thick gray smoke which allows Batgirl to make hasty escapes. Close contact with the smoke can be disorienting for enemies. *'Ice Capsules': Can freeze an enemy in a sheet of thick ice. Shown to be strong enough to hold Shayera without breaking from resistance. *'Batbot': Shown to possess superhuman strength to match that of Bane, along with enhanced levels of endurance and agility for its size. It has two turbo retro-thrusters for flight on its back and two on its feet as well. The Batbot is also shown to be controlled via Batgirl's utility belt and has a blaster in each of its hands. Batgirl prefers to fight in the Batbot since it gives her the ability to fly without triggering her acrophobia. Vehicles *'Javelins': Though technically not allowed, Batgirl has piloted the League's javelins on more than one occasion. *'Batcycle': is the motorcycle counterpart to the Batmobile. It contains a computer-controlled carburetor and bulletproof wind-guard. Unlike the Batmobile, Jennifer is able to drive it. *'Batwing': is originally Batman's custom-built air combat vehicle. The craft is fully armed with miniguns and missiles. *'Batmobile': is Batman's automobile and primary mode of transportation. Batgirl's only use of it is when it is in autopilot. It sports a very fast engine and turbo booster system. Category:Super Hero Category:Thanagarian Category:Metahuman